1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel resource management method in a base station using a dynamic function in a mobile communication system, in which a real-time conversion of a traffic channel to an overhead channel using a dynamic function is allowed when a trouble occurs in the overhead channel of a base station of a mobile communication system adopting code division multiple access(CDMA) system like digital cellular system(DCS) or personal communication system (PCS), and normal servicing of terminal can be maintained by a minimum channel resource conversion resulted from an effective management of channel resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a mobile communications system, for example, DCS or PCS, includes a terminal 10, a base station 20 for performing wireless transmission/receipt of data to/from the terminal 10, a control station 30 for performing wireless transmission/receipt of data to/from the base station 20, and an exchanger station 40. A basic call processing and handoff between the base station 20 and the terminal 10 are performed by operating components of the base station 20, thus maintaining a smooth communication service of the terminal 10.
That is, the base station 20 and the terminal 10 communicate with each other using various types of channel resources, maintaining a communication service of the terminal 10.
The above-mentioned channel resource includes a pilot channel, synchronous channel, paging channel, access channel, and a traffic channel. The pilot channel, synchronous channel, and the paging channel together are referred to as an overhead channel. The terminal receives the channel resource transmitted from the base station, so that the system of the terminal can be initialized and the communication service may be maintained.
The pilot channel of the overhead channel is a reference channel to assist the terminal in system acquisition, base station recognition, and timing. The pilot channel is for discriminating sectors or cells, the synchronous channel is for synchronizing an initial time between the terminal and the base station, and the paging channel is for use of the terminal which processes the data of the base station, i.e., frequency, system data, neighbor system data, and access related data. The paging channel allows a mutual communication between the base station and the terminal, and the access channel involves in a reverse direction signal processing.
The pilot channel and the synchronous channel serve to maintain the communication service state of the terminal in a cell or a cell area. Here, the mobile communication system allows an allocation of only a single channel resource. Accordingly, the channel resource corresponding to each code from among 64 channel resources is allocated, so that the substantial dividing of each channel can be achieved.
That is, the pilot channel which is allocated with the channel resource corresponding to number 0 functions as a reference for discriminating each sector or cell, while the synchronous channel which is allocated with the channel resource corresponding to number 32 functions to synchronize an initial time between the terminal and the base station.
The paging channel uses channel resources of number 1 to number 7 from among 64 channel resources of a single sector or cell. Thus, the paging channel may use up to seven channel resources in maximum. However, the paging channel usually uses a single channel resource, and performs a service on the base station data and the call data of the terminal.
Meanwhile, when any trouble or error occurs in a channel among the overhead channel, the terminal may not recognize the base station. If such is a case, an initialization is required and communication service state of the terminal may not be normally maintained even after the terminal recognizes the base station.
In a conventional active/standby system a certain traffic channel is preset as a standby overhead channel. When an active overhead channel may not operate normally, the preset standby overhead channel, i.e., a traffic channel, may serve as an active overhead channel.
That is, a certain traffic channel is preset as a standby overhead channel, and an active overhead channel is periodically checked. Then, if the active overhead channel abnormally operates, the base station uses the preset standby overhead channel, i.e., a traffic channel, as an active overhead channel, so that a communication service can be maintained in the terminal.
However, such a conventional active/standby system is disadvantageous in that the number of traffic channels is decreased since the channel to be used as a traffic channel is used as a standby overhead channel. In the dual system of active/standby channel, the two channels periodically check each other so as to determine whether each channel operates normally, thus causing an overload.
Further, the traffic channel is initialized prior to being preset as a standby overhead channel. Therefore, a terminal of the corresponding base station may not temporarily perform a service, and channels which have been already connected may all be cancelled.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a channel resource management method in a base station using a dynamic function in a mobile communication system adopting CDMA system like DCS or PCS, in which a traffic channel that is not currently used is converted in real-time to an overhead channel using the dynamic function when a trouble or an error occurs at the overhead channel of the base station, and the overhead channel is converted again to a traffic channel when the overhead channel for which a trouble or an error occurred is restored to normal, thus a terminal may perform a normal communication service by a minimum channel resource conversion resulted from an effective management of the channel resource.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a channel resource management method in a base station using a dynamic function in a mobile communication system, the method including: a first step of generating a database for channel management per frequency or sector, initializing each state information and data after the base station of the mobile communication system is initialized, and determining whether any trouble occurs at an overhead channel by periodically checking an overhead channel state; a second step of performing a real-time detection onto an occurrence of trouble at the overhead channel if it is determined that a trouble has occurred in the overhead channel in the first step, and setting up a traffic channel which is not currently used by managing the database; a third step of maintaining normal operation of communication service of a terminal by converting a traffic channel to a dynamic overhead channel without initializing the traffic channel set in the second step.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a channel resource management method in a base station using a dynamic function in a mobile communication system, the method including: a first step of generating a database for channel management per frequency or sector, initializing each state information and data after the base station of the mobile communication system is initialized, and determining whether any trouble occurs at an overhead channel by periodically checking an overhead channel state; a second step of determining whether an overhead channel where a previous trouble has occurred operates normally if it is determined that a trouble has not occurred in the first step; a third step of detecting a dynamic overhead channel currently performing a service by managing the database if it is determined that the overhead channel where the previous trouble has occurred operates normally in the second step; and a fourth step of operating as a traffic channel the dynamic overhead channel detected in the third step by changing only a state thereof without initialization and maintaining normally a communication service of a terminal.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided a channel resource management method in a base station using a dynamic function in a mobile communication system, the method including: a first step of generating a database for channel management per frequency or sector, initializing each state information and data after the base station of the mobile communication system is initialized, and determining whether any trouble occurs in an overhead channel by periodically checking an overhead channel state; a second step of detecting in real-time an occurrence of trouble of the overhead channel if it is determined that a trouble has occurred in the overhead channel in the first step, and setting up a traffic channel which is not currently used by managing the database; a third step of operating as a dynamic overhead channel the traffic channel set up in the second step by changing only a state thereof without initialization and maintaining normally a communication service of a terminal; a fourth step of determining whether an overhead channel, where trouble has occurred previously, operates normally if it is determined that a trouble has not occurred in the first step; a fifth step of detecting a dynamic overhead channel currently performing a service by managing a database if it is determined that the overhead channels where the previous trouble has occurred, operates normally in the fourth step; and a sixth step of operating as a traffic channel the dynamic overhead channel detected in the fifth step by changing only a state thereof without initialization and maintaining normally a communication service of a terminal.